


Comic Con Antics

by Yogblogger



Series: Comic Con Antics [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Comic Con, Flirting, Hat Films, M/M, Smut, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogblogger/pseuds/Yogblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Trott is unable to attend MCM Comic Con, Ross and Smith end up having to share a room, but Smith has something other than the fans on his mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this work on Tumblr! http://yogblogger.tumblr.com/post/122110036881/comic-con-antics-pt-1

Ross sighed as he leant backwards into the car seat. It was early - too early - and he was stuck in a tiny seat of a car full of people headed straight to MCM Comic Con. Every part of him was tired and cold, and to make it worse everyone else in the car just seemed far more awake than he felt. From the driver’s seat, Turps was gleefully singing and wittering on about how great it was going to be, with Lewis laughing at all of his terrible jokes. Next to him in the car was Smith, who was listening to music, content, and clutching the cardboard cut-out of Trott.

Thinking about the trip ahead, Ross grew more nervous. He knew with Trott not being able to attend, he had ended up having to share a room with Smith to save costs for the trip. Ross found his auburn haired friend very attractive, but he also knew what he could be like after a few drinks… untameable.

As if Smith could read his mind, he suddenly took out a headphone and leant close to Ross,

“You look cheerful mate.” He laughed, digging an elbow into Ross’ ribcage. “Lighten up! We’re going to comic con! We’ll able to interact with our fans and have a laugh!”

“I’m just so tired…” Ross quietly replied, yawning and stretching his long limbs out in front of him. Next to him, Smith only laughed more.

“You’ll only scare people looking like that.” He cheekily remarked. Ross rolled his eyes, and pointedly mustered a smile in Smith’s direction.

“Happy?” Ross asked.

“Well, at least you look it now!”

Laughing, Ross felt his mood lift, and he knew he was only being grouchy because he’d woken up around half an hour ago. He was very excited for the whole event, just struggled to look it with the bags under his eyes and messy hair. Turps started singing ‘Diggy diggy hole’ and the whole car joined in, starting a sing-a-long that lasted them the journey.

The whole day at MCM was both exciting and unbelievable for Ross. So many people had queued hours just to meet the gang, and he just saw them at work every day! When the first day ended and they had time to themselves, Ross and Smith decided to go out drinking to celebrate, and invited Sips and Turps.

The bar they found themselves in was loud and dark, and full of people trying to get drunk as quickly as possible, with Smith and Sips being no exception. Ross loved the atmosphere of fun and the sound of laughing and drinks clinking in the air. He wasn’t shy when it came to having a few drinks, and when offered, would drink pretty much anything you put in front of him - a fact Smith knew pretty well.

“Want a drink mate?” Smith grinned to Ross as they found a booth in the corner of the large, crowded room. Ross could only nod in agreement as Sips and Turps made themselves comfy at the small table. As they began to discuss their day, Smith came back with drinks and sat himself next to Ross on the small table.

“Jeez! There’s no room at all, will ya budge up Smiffy?” Sips exclaimed, crushed into the corner of the sofa. Turps only laughed from his chair, watching the three of the bunched up on the sofa.

“I can’t, and there’s no more chairs either!” Alex retorted, leaning over Ross to talk to Sips. As he did so, he put a hand on Ross’ thigh to balance himself and Ross felt his cheeks start to burn as his hand moved further up.

“Smith! Wha- what are you doing?” Ross stuttered, brushing his hand off nervously. “Come on man, drinks up!”

As he sat up properly again, Smith only winked at Ross before downing half his pint in one go. As well as beers for everyone, Smith had also bought two shots for everyone at the table as well and Sips had drunk them before starting his beer, laughing to himself. Turps and Sips began to talk about somebody they had seen at the comic con, and that only left Ross with Smith, whilst he tried to gain his composure. This was ridiculous! He saw Smith every day!

Smith leaned closer to him, swaying slightly as he’d just finished his last shot. “Looking forward to our hotel room later Ross?” He winked, grinning. Ross struggled to keep eye contact with him and hoped that Smith couldn’t see how this was making Ross feel. Clearly, Smith was already drunk and becoming as flirty as he always would be under the influence.

“You wish I was.” Ross laughed, trying to brush the notion off. He gently pushed Smith away, but that only made him come closer.

“What if I do?” Smith’s lips were right next to Ross’ ear, and he could feel his warm breath and his facial hair gently tickled his neck. Ross felt like his whole body had been set alight and he could barely move, let alone speak.

“You’re always like this when you’re drunk! You’re not funny.” Ross barely got out as he look desperately towards Turps and Sips, hoping they would start talking to them again and Smith would calm down. However, they were deep in conversation and it looked like there was no chance of them noticing Alex’s odd behaviour. Thinking fast, Ross stood up and said he’d get more drinks to buy himself time, but Alex got up and said he would come with him. Damn him, Ross thought. He’s driving me crazy and he just knows it!

As they got to the bar, Smith stood behind Ross in the crowd and Ross tried to ignore it as he ordered the same as Smith previously had. Whilst the bar tender ran around frantically gathering the drinks, Ross began to feel something… odd. Behind him, Smith was pressing himself closer and closer to Ross from behind, and running his hands up and down his waist. Because of such a high bar and tight crowd, no one could see it happen. Ross only just managed to stop the moan coming out, and steeled himself as he grabbed to bar with both hands. Smith saw this as a challenge, and began to press his groin into Ross from behind, and Ross could feel the long, hard object in his jeans that he suspected wasn’t a phone. Blushing bright red, Ross began to ache with arousal and nearly dropped the money as he handed it over to the barman.

“Are the drinks ready? What a shame we have to return to the others…” Smith whispered into Ross’ ear, thick with passion. He reached around Ross and took a shot, drinking it slowly, and as Ross turned around he licked his lips slowly. Bright red, and unable to speak, Ross only looked in shock as Smith bit his lip, winked, and began to walk back to the table, leaving Ross gobsmacked, aroused, and alone.


	2. Getting Back to the Hotel

Getting back to the table, Ross saw that Turps had disappeared, Sips claimed he had gone to the toilet, and Smith was watching Ross’ every move eagerly. Ross sat in his previous place, between them, and Sips piped up cheerfully.

“Hey buddy! Enjoyed today then?” He grinned. Ross was grateful for the distraction from what he was feeling for Smith and turned around fully to reply.

“It was amazing, there was so many people!” He hiccupped, drunkenly. “It’s great to see you, man.” As he spoke, he began to feel something. A hand was creeping up the back of his shirt and in the darkness was gently scratching the small of his back.

“Yeah, tonnes of people. The queue was really long.” Sips continued to drunkenly slur to Ross, who was finding it extremely difficult not to react to Smith’s behaviour. Behind him, another hand entered the back of his shirt and began to reach around under the table towards his crotch.

“Yeah, I didn’t…” Ross gasped as Smith unzipped his jeans, and tried to pass it off as a need to cough. “…Didn’t know so many would come.” He heard a giggle behind him at the word come, and Sips started to frown. Shit, Ross thought, he’s twigged something’s up. Sensing his alarm, Smith removed his hand from Ross’ jeans in response to how tense he became. However, the Canadian simply shook his head and downed the last of his drink.

“Right guys, I’m heading off because I’m tired. I’ll find Turps and take him with me on my way out, okay? See ya later!” As Sips staggered away from them, a pit formed in Ross’ stomach. He was alone with Alex. Turning around, the devilish grin on his drunk friend’s face was both arousing and alarming, which only caused Ross to become more nervously aroused.

“So…” The auburn haired man began, “We’re all alone, Rossy-boy.” He moved closer to him and bit his lip, the lust-filled expression on his face cause a stirring in Ross’ jeans and he realised if this charade carried on, Smith was going to make him hard.

“You know, maybe we should go back to our hotel too. You look out of it, and we have another long day tomorrow.” Ross suggested, hoping in the back of his mind that Smith would fall asleep, forget about this, and in the morning he could deal with these feelings in his own time. However, Smith only seemed to take it as more flirting and moved to whisper in his ear.

“So you want me all alone, eh? Alone, together, in a hotel room…” Ross gasped as Smith placed his hand on Ross’ leg, very close to his crotch. When he didn’t respond, Alex seemed to take it as permission and began rubbing up and down his thigh, getting closer to his unzipped crotch with each stroke.

“Smith…” Ross half moaned. Suddenly, he shook himself and tried to regain his composure. After all, what would he say if the others found out? What if this made it too awkward to work together? He coughed, and continued, “Let’s get back mate. Come on.” He groaned as he lifted Smith off the sofa as he was heavy and his friend wasn’t co-operating. When he did manage to get him to stand, he began to drunkenly shuffle towards the door with him.

They caught a taxi outside the bar. It was stuffy, small, and smelt of cheap leather. However, the interior of the taxi became the last thing on his mind when Smith slipped his hand down Ross’ jeans. He could feel his hand feel around his briefs, and when it went under them Ross couldn’t control himself and became fully erect. Next to him, Smith laughed.

“Knew I could get you rock hard.” He whispered, winking at Ross. As he began to think of a response to the situation, they arrived at the hotel and the two separated quickly and the driver turned around for his fare. After paying him and stepping into the elevator inside the hotel, Ross turned to Smith.

“Smith, you’re so drunk. You know that, right?” He said, slowly. Smith only smiled to himself as they walked down the corridor to their room. Ross didn’t know what to think. Is that him giving up? Did he even hear me?

They got to their room and Smith unlocked it with a key in his wallet, as he had been the one who took their bags up there earlier and Ross hadn’t seen the room. Once inside, he only grew more nervous - in the middle of the room was a big double bed.

“Ah.” He stuttered. “I thought there would be twin beds…” He trailed off, feeling the alcohol truly hit him and he had to sit down on the side of the bed to steady himself. He watched silently as Smith unzipped his suitcase and reached inside, looking him in the eye as he brought out a bottle of lube.

“I am drunk.” Smith declared, “But this was planned.” Ross felt his jaw drop and was unable to close it again, the disbelief and surprise filling all of his thoughts.

He PLANNED this. This wasn’t just a drunken antic, or a spur of the moment decision, he packed that lube whilst sober.

Suddenly, Smith stripped down to his tight black briefs and took a step towards Ross. Ross gulped, his mouth dry, as he took in Smith’s magnificent form. He had bulging muscles across his arms and a tight six pack, with chiselled pecks that could make a stone statue jealous. In response, Ross could only stand up and run a hand down his abs.

“I’m glad you’re impressed,” Smith winked, “But I want to be impressed too.” Hurriedly, Smith helped Ross strip off and they stood in front of each other, only in briefs and taking in each other’s bodies. Whilst they had briefly seen each other’s bodies before, they had never seen them like this - drunk and horny.

Smith moved first, and took off his underwear, letting his rock hard erection spring free. It was easily 7.5", and had an impressive girth. He began to stroke it slowly, invitingly, mouth wateringly…

Ross took his own boxers before kneeling in front of his auburn haired friend. He took his cock slowly into his mouth, sucking hard and then gently, revelling in the sound of Alex’s moans and gasps. He felt a hand being placed on the back of his head, and he started to bob his head faster, licking the long length of it.

“Wait…” Alex said, causing Ross to stop and slowly stand. “Ross, I need to be inside you.” He slurred, kissing Ross’ neck. The sensation of it and the thought of his friend pounding him drove him crazy, so he simply turned around and bent of the large, plush bed.

“Yes, please…” He said, and in response he felt something cold being smeared around his hole. Alex put one finger in slowly, and then two, working them in and out. Ross cried out, getting used to the feeling, and with each time they entered him began to push back against his hand, aching for more. Complying, Alex put three in, viciously finger-fucking him, and then Ross felt something else press at his entrance.

As Smith’s cock roughly entered him, Ross moaned loudly in pleasure. Calling out his partners name, Alex thrust harder and faster into Ross, sobering up from the sheer pleasure he felt, as Ross was so tight and warm. He reached around and began to jerk off Ross, bringing their sweat covered bodies closer as they fucked.

“Yes, yes!” Ross began to call profanities and Smith brought him to heights he never thought he could reach. The world around him ceased to matter as all he could think about was Alex’s long hard cock thrusting inside him, and his very soul felt like it had been set alight. Suddenly, Smith called out Ross’ name as he began to come inside of him, and the feeling of the warm liquid filling him up made his come too, his orgasm filling his whole body.

They finished, exhausted, and simply clambered into the bed together. In each other’s arms, the two fell asleep.


End file.
